


Wachtching the other sleep

by wysaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysaric/pseuds/wysaric
Summary: day 10 of a 30-day writing challenge. originally written on 2/11/17





	Wachtching the other sleep

The sky was still dark when Malcam awoke. It was hours before his alarm would go off, but he knew that some nights were just like this. Waking up every hour and a half for no reason other than his head wanting not to slip into unconsiousness for too long.

Slowly his eyes cracked open, with it an exhuasted sigh escaped his lips. He stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes before turning to his side to try and get comfortable enough to sleep again. His eyes landed on the man sleeping just inches away from him. Malcam couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sight.

He got comfortable and settled on trying to watch Vaal until he could finally drift off to sleep again. He took note of the way Vaal's lips were parted slightly, allowing small snores to escape his throat with every breath in, and how gentle his breaths out were. He observed how his brown locks fell around him, creating an inky brown pool on the pillow his head rested on.

Vaal turned to his side with a little hum, burying half of his face in the soft pillow. Malcam's smile grew slightly, for now he could have an even better look at his fiance as he slept.

The rise and fall of Vaal's chest could be seen by how his shoulders moved in this new position, and the inky brown hair was now spilling over his face in a tangled mess. Malcam inched closer, having his face just inches away from Vaal's as he continued to watch him with half-lidded eyes. Slowly and carefully, Malcam reached up andbrushed some of the hair off of his face, continuing to take in the sight of Vaal peacefully sleeping. His little snore wasn't there anymore, something which Malcam wished he could change because of how much peace the sound gave him, but he'd trade that for their close proximity any night.

A careful arm moved to rest on Vaal's waist, and pulled him close so the gap in between them was closed. Malcam gota little worried when he heard his partner stir into a semi-consiousness. He hoped hehadn't woken him up. That was always the last thing he wanted to do when snuggling with Vaal inthe middle of the night.

Thankfully to him, Vaal just reciprocated the action, draping an arm around Malcam's waist and nuzzling his nose into the man's collar bone.

This position made it difficult to watch his sleeping fiance, but Malcam didn't mind. He closed his eyes and snuggled his face into both his pillow and Vaal's messy hair, content with feeling the rise and fall of Vaal's chest as he breathed.


End file.
